


A Little Boy With His Horse

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Perfect Copy: Remix Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even powerful Emperors start of as little boys and Akashi Seijuurou is no exception though he's always had Yukimaru by his side back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Boy With His Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shairiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through the Eyes of the Noble White Steed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68082) by ssilversong. 



> I just love how Akashi has Yukimaru and so I felt like I could do something with this fic. Hopefully it's not too terrible. I hope ssilversong likes it at least!

Seijuurou meets Yukimaru when they are both children, smaller than most and unsteady on their feet. Seijuurou is a prince and the white colt is to be his noble steed, like in those stories told to him when he’s been good and feeling a bit restless on afternoons between lessons. He meets the snow white colt on a cold, snowy morning and he wishes he can stay with him longer than he’s allowed, wanting to stay with him even when it is cold outside because it is warm and cozy in the barn. Yukimaru seems so happy to meet him.  

“Don’t you worry, Seijuurou.” his mother, the Empress, assures him as she fondly watches Seijuurou gently run his little hand along the colt’s soft nose, touching with such careful gentleness. “You will be able to see him again. He is yours after all.”

Seijuurou nods though his gaze doesn’t leave his new friend’s face, meeting those intelligent, inquisitive eyes. He addresses the colt and makes a promise, “I will be back, Yukimaru. I’ll come visit soon for sure.”

He’s not sure Yukimaru understands but Seijuurou likes to think he does. Those dark eyes watch him carefully but they show no fear and that is something he likes. It’s not always that he’s looked at so squarely and so openly. Only his own mother does so but she’s special of course. Yukimaru is also special; he knows it to be true as Yukimaru gently nudges his nose against his hand and it makes him smile.

 

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuurou is the prince of Rakuzan, heir to the throne and future emperor, and since the day he was born, his path in life has been made quite clear. He is to be his father, the Emperor’s, successor in all ways but of course his father expects more from him than that. It has been declared since his birth that Seijuurou is exceptional, intelligent and brilliant, a perfect fruit of pure and excellent bloodlines. There is no question that prosperity and advancement is foretold for his reign.

But at the time when Seijuurou and Yukimaru first get to know each other and learn to ride together, Seijuurou is just a boy. A little Prince being prepared for the throne that will be his someday, but still just a boy. Daily, he is to be instructed in numerous subjects and disciplines, cooped up indoors most of the day with tutors who are all impressed by his advanced abilities and intelligence. But Seijuuro, as brilliant and as talented as he is, is just a boy and boys get especially restless and ill-tempered after some time of only having to focus on tomes of knowledge and so his mother offers a solution.

A part of his afternoons are then spent outside in the clean, crisp air. Seijuurou always looks forward to the time of the day when he is freed from his lessons for his (and Yukimaru’s) daily exercise. It’s the highlight of his day, the time spent with his dear friend who doesn’t speak but he knows understands while he takes a well-deserved break from all his book learning.

“Lessons are getting more challenging everyday, Yukimaru.” Seijuurou relates to Yukimaru one day as they take an easy pace after a good steady run. He has a hand by Yukimaru’s mane, fingers around the reigns but fingertips gently playing with the soft, smooth strands. “Father has required them of me. He says that it’s all for when I take his place someday. Mother thinks it’s too much too soon but I think I can do it.”

He glances off to the distance then, back to the stables where he knows his mother is waiting for him. His mother who loves him and whom he loves back very much.

Yukimaru seems to sense that their time together has come to an end, at least on that day. Without being told, he starts making his way back to the stables and Seijuurou has to smile.

“You’re right, Yukimaru. It’s best not to keep Mother waiting.” Yukimaru nods his head, whinnying softly as if in agreement, and Seijuurou almost laughs. “It’s time for supper and you’re probably hungry too.

 

* * *

 

The years pass and they both grow. Yukimaru fulfills his destiny of becoming the tall, dashing, faithful steed of Rakuzan’s “Little Emperor” while Seijuurou himself also matures and grows. Not as much as he would have liked but his mother always assures him that what he lacks in height he makes up for in presence. And it is true for the Akashi’s prince holds the type of calm dignity that boys his age hardly ever do.

Seijuurou grows up but he’s not quite ready to let go of some of his pastimes, such as playing shogi and his daily rides with Yukimaru. Even when his studies grow ever more challenging, the expectations higher and harder to meet.

“I’m sorry for being away so often nowadays, Yukimaru.” Seijuurou says to his old friend one day as they take a bit of rest beside a lake within the palace’s spacious grounds. The trees are golden and red while the autumn air is starting to get cooler. Seijuurou draws his coat tighter around him and stands closer to Yukimaru who then gently nudges his head against his shoulder. “Preparations are being made for me to visit other lands and there’s just so much work to be done.”

He stays silent after that, a hand gently touching along Yukimaru’s regal head, but his thoughts are elsewhere. On that day, his mother hasn’t been able to walk with him to the stables again. She doesn’t need to, Seijuurou being as grown up as he is, but she enjoys it and of course Seijuurou would never tire of her company. But today she doesn’t step out with him and she is not waiting for him to come back at their usual spot. Days like today have started to become more frequent lately and Seijuurou is troubled.

Yukimaru can feel it, he knows, and he appreciates the solace his old friend’s steady silence and comforting closeness provides.

Yukimaru may not speak words of comfort but he listens and understands and Seijuurou will never trade that for the world.  

(Words can be twisted and manipulated while silence is just is.)

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou loses his mother the next summer, when the sun shines brightly in the sky and the roads and seas are more amenable to riding and travel. His mother is gone but he knows even at a young age that he cannot stop and grieve over her forever, though it feels like a part of him has died along with her.

On the day before he is to leave for the Kingdom of Shuutoku, he stands with Yukimaru, his regal head almost against his and Seijuurou does not speak. There has never been any need for it really but today Seijuurou just doesn’t have the words to express how he’s feeling. There’s just no words that could convey the emptiness he feels.

But as usual, Yukimaru is a source of silent companionship and comfort and Seijuurou knows he will miss him when he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Travel opens his eyes to new lands and various cultures and exposes him to new interactions with different people, particularly with other young royalty that are his age.

Seijuurou smiles a bit more than when he left but not as much as he used to. At least now, though,  there’s hardly any sorrow in his eyes or in the way he tries to make conversation to his faithful friend and listener. He has so many tales to tell but particularly about the new friends he has made.

“He’s very odd, always bringing around charms for luck. I don’t know if I believe all that he says about signs and fortunes but he’s very good at playing shogi and that is the most important thing.”

“Someone so young shouldn’t be that good at handling a sword but he’s amazing. And he enjoys it so much though I suppose given the swordstyle, it’s like dancing. You’d think he’d find it all so boring eventually but he trains everyday, works hard like everyone else.”

“I didn’t really know what to make of him at first. He’s large and he does nothing but eat and be lazy but there are times when it’s like staring at someone else, someone powerful and dangerous. I’d rather he be our ally than our enemy during those times.”

“He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. He’s interesting. I don’t know if it’s because of his low presence or how he thinks, but he intrigues me. Besides, it’s nice to have someone around my own height to converse with. Not that I’d replace you with him, though.”

“He’s a cousin of mine but we hardly ever see each other. Still, it’s good to see him. He’s bored as always and looking for something, anything, to light a fire in him. Perhaps I should invite him here to Rakuzan for a few months. I’m not sure you and his horse would get along, though…”

Yukimaru seems to be more cheerful too at listening to his stories and for that, Seijuurou is glad. They’ve been apart for so long and he’s happy that his dear friend still remembers him and continues to be there for him despite everything.

 

* * *

 

But the happiness is not to last and after that, he learns that nothing is permanent in this world, not his mother, not the friendships he makes. Things will always change unless he does something to gain some sense of permanence.

He is to inherit an empire and if he means to keep it, to widen its reach even, then he must act.

Seijuurou dedicates himself to his studies, preparations and trips. He is away most of the time, getting to know the occupied territories and surrounding kingdoms. Even when he is back at the palace, he is often occupied with diplomatic and social matters that he hardly has time for anything else, especially his boyhood pastimes. Well, perhaps not in the ways that he used to.

Shogi is indispensable as it has taken on a new purpose. It is not just a game but also a tool and Seijuurou has learned that if he has tools, he must find ways to make use of them. Shogi stands for strategy and Seijuurou has come to realize the importance of strategy and how using it skilfully can lead him to victory.

He still gets to ride with Yukimaru at times though not as often as before and almost always in the company of others. Just like with shogi, Yukimaru has become a tool and Seijuurou sees no fault in this. Yukimaru is treated as well as he always has been, no horse is better cared for, and he should want for nothing. Yukimaru is beautiful, white as snow with a poised, regal bearing, and he always inspires awe but also affection from almost everyone who meets him. Awe and affection are also emotions he could use to win people over and that has become very important.

There are times when he remembers Yukimaru beyond appointments and social occasions, when he remembers his younger, freer days with Yukimaru as his dearest friend and when afternoons are spent riding and telling him of whatever comes to mind. There are times when he can almost say he misses them, simple and carefree as they were, but things are different now and the changes cannot be denied.

He cannot be just the little boy with his horse any longer and that is just how things are.

 


End file.
